dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Miel/Central District
The biggest district on the planet is the Central District (主要区'', Shuyō-ku''), where the planet's space station is located, as well as all the training and battling facilities are located. This place is also popular as a shopping district, and is also the place where you can buy or claim ID Passes to other districts. Shopping Square Being the biggest district, it has a Shopping Square, filled with all kinds of shops, containing clothing, food, fighting utilities and libraries. Recruitment A swirl of multicolored petals formed in the square, and out of it stepped the Seeker of Time, who turned back, frowning. "That didn't go as planned...next time, different effect." She then looked around for the one she was looking for - Tsurugi. Suddenly, A spiral like pattern forms not too far from Alyra, and out of it stepped Tsurugi who looks at Alyra "Called me?", he says in calmer tone than usual. Alyra nodded. "I believe we've met before, at the tournament. Tsurugi, was it?" "And you're the Seeker of Time, Alyra Noveria, yes?", Tsurugi nods. "Alyra Aurlena of House Noveria, yes." She confirmed. "I've come to...acquire your assistance with a somewhat major problem." "Guess I can't reject that offer. But may I know what is that Major Problem that you're talking about?" Tsurugi responds. "I trust you've heard that the tournament was canceled? Well, I have the reason why." Alyra paused before continuing. "I've been on the run for most of my life, from my home civilization, due to the power I possess as the Seeker of Time. They tracked me to the dimension the tournament was held in. That reality has ceased to exist. I've been gathering as many of the strongest fighters I can find to stop them, and they'll be here within the week." "So apparently they're messing up with the time and you?", Tsurugi questions. "Sure, I'll join. But I can suggest you some other guys you might wanna pick - Hokus, 47, Kalin, Rin, Yamisei, and Gen. And one week is more than enough", Tsurugi half-smiles. "It's more that I'm the one messing with Time, and they want the chronomanipulator - the device I invented to, well, manipulate time - for themselves." Alyra then responded to the suggestions, "As far as I know, 47 and Yamisei are already guaranteed. I'll consider Kalin, Rin, and Gen, and as for Hokus...well, considering that he's my husband..." "If they get their hands on that thing, It'd be a disaster", Tsurugi exclaims "Very well. I'll bring Shuu and Haruki with me, too. I might wanna consider having Kuroko in but time will decide", Tsurugi later asks "Where do we meet up after a week?" "Glanzende Zeit. Should be easy enough for one of your caliber to reach, and coordinates are publicly available. They'll arrive there because I arrived there." Tsurugi smirks "As long as I have idea, seen, or know how the said place looks like, I can easily travel to there with no time at all by this Kamui thing I have", Tsurugi refers to the ability he used to come to Planet Miel "Since I've heard about that place before and even went there with Hokus once, It's easy for me to get there. As for Shuu and Haruki, I can trap them in my Kamui and release them in Glanzende Zeit", he later says "How many are they?" "Over a thousand ships. Our job will be to destroy the flagship. Without it, their armada will be easy pickings for Glanzende's defenses, I hope. The weaker fighters will also be disrupting the chain of command by attacking the smaller command ships. It's going to be one hell of a fight." "Weaker Fighters can attack smaller command ships and later distract the strong ones while us, the strong fighters, can take 'em down. Arc, was he? The one who is after that thing?" Tsurugi asks. "My father, Lucien, is after the chronomanipulator. I'd imagine he wants me to hand it over peacefully. After all I've been through, that's not going to happen." She sighs. "The Arc intelligence they brought with them is for the event I prove...unwilling to hand it over. It's a military intelligence, and one of the most advanced ones the Imperium possesses." "I suppose You and Hokus can handle Lucien yourselves, the way you're saying" Tsurugi says "While this Arc guy looks like a problem. However, we can plan it out later. I wish you goodluck in your battle with Lucien", Tsurugi later thinks Why would her father want that thing.... "Luck doesn't win a war." Alyra quietly responded, "The confrontation with my father is inevitable, but...if we have luck, we won't have to confront that intelligence directly." After a moment, she continued, "If you have some form of datapad on you, I could give you information on their current location relative to this universe, among other things..." Tsurugi nodded "I could always develop some strategies if I know what they possesses" he says giving her his datapad "Once you're done, you can teleport it back to my place" "No need." Alyra said as she rested her hand against the screen. After a moment, the data was present on it. "Tactile data transfer is rather useful, is it not?" She handed it back. Tsurugi was shocked, "I'm impressed, expect no less from Seeker of Time. By the way, how do you do it?" "The data transfer? Simple nanotechnology. When my hand was on the screen, I sent a number of nanites to travel through various cracks and defects in the pad, to interface with the hardware inside it." was her response. "Got it. Thanks. And yes, it sure is useful, at least this is what I'll be using from now on", he smiles before finishing the conversation with "I'll be leaving now to talk to Haruki and Shuu about this matter. 'Till we meet again at Glazande Ziet." He says as a spiral-like pattern drags him to somewhere else. Taking Down a Nasod Miri and Addam teleport in to the Central District. "Well, we're here. And before you go off anywhere..." Miri says as she looks at Addam. "Buy a Central District ID so that you won't get caught by just walking around the shopping square, either." Miri guides him over to an ATM-like machine with a retinal scanner. "I'll pay for the ID. You just face the retinal scanner and let it scan your eye, and it'll create an ID." "Fine. Let's hurry. The faster I deal with the Nasod, the sooner I can get back to returning home...After helping you, of course." Addam said, nearly forgetting his end of the bargain. Walking over to the machine, The engineer placed his eye to the scanner. It emitted a flashing green light for a moment, before the machine dispensed his ID. " There. now what?" "Now we need to look around for someone who has an ID that can access the Shinju District. My father is half-Shinju, but..." Miri sighs. "He's dead..." She looks at one of the roads, one of the roads were leading to the Yuji District. "Or maybe..." She walks closer to the direction the District's at, before saying "He might have kept it back in my house in the Yuji District... Addam, can you wait here for a minute? I'll go check my own house for an ID." "Why must this be so difficult? Fine, just make it quick." Addam said, making it a point not to hide his aggrivation. "Be back soon." Miri says as she runs off to the Yuji District. In a crowd at the shopping center, a person with a metal claw can be seen, which resembles Raven. He makes eye contact with Addam, and twitches. He then looks away and vanishes within the crowd. Soon, Miri runs back to Addam. "Alright, I got my father's ID." "NASOOOD!" Addam yelled, his dynamos expelling waves of energy as he flew into the crowd, the speed of his flight knocking over multiple pedestrians. As he charged into the crowd, Raven was nowhere to be seen, not even a ki signature was left behind. "Addam?!" Miri shouts. "Calm down! You shouldn't attract lots of attention when you're here..." "Where are you? Dammit, come back here! Nasod!!!" Addam screamed in his mind. He continued to search fruitlessly through the crowd, deaf to Miri's words. Miri manages to stop Addam by encasing him in a Light Element Barrier. "I'm glad my father taught me a few things about Light Magic...", Miri thinks. She then approaches Addam and says "You need to calm down, because you're gonna get in trouble if you cause all this attention." She looks around, as the crowd is staring at the two. Miri tells Addam, "We need to find a place that isn't so crowded." As she slowly disperses the barrier. "...." Addam stood silently as he was released from his barrier. Miri notices the district's authorities are coming towards the crowd, so she quickly grabs Addam's arm and runs away, hiding behind a wall. She uses her mana to cloak the two's ki signatures, so that it seems they've beemed out of Miel. The guards approached the crowd, and after inspecting the area, walked away. Miri takes a peak. "... Phew. We almost got caught." She turns back at Addam. "From now on, we need to stay close... And might I ask, why did you barge into the crowd with your... um... armaments ready?" She asks, pointing at the dynamos Addam has. "He was out there...I saw that man standing in the crowd. I went after him, but.." Addam said, his body shaking before he punched the wall behind Miri, a small trickle of blood flowing down his hand through his gloves. "Damn it.." "You saw Raven?..." Miri asks. "That is correct." Raven was standing right next to the entrance of the Shinju District. "He noticed me in the crowd earlier, and managed to sneak out before he started going berserk while... ramming his way through the crowd." He looks at Addam, Raven's eyes flash for a split second, before asking him, "Addam Tracer, correct? That's what your ID says. What are you attempting to do here, on Miel?" "You...you're..." Addam stopped short before bowing his head. Suddenly, his Dynamos point outward, shooting forward to pin Raven next to the entrance. Raven quickly materializes his swords and deflects the blasts with ease, right back at Addam's face. Miri swiftly creates another barrier in front of Addam so he won't get shot. "This Raven guy... Seems very skilled in fencing... He had little time to react, yet he managed to materialize swords so quickly and shoot them back..." She then thinks "His swordplay might even match Cronus, from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School..." "I shall ask again. What are you attempting to do on Miel?" Raven asks, holding his swords in his hands. "I'm here to...to end you. To erase you from existence for the hell I experienced because of you." Addam said, raising his bloodied hand to point at Raven. "You took everything from me! My mother, my father...my name...my life. All of it lost to the darkness of oblivion, and for what!? Tell me! Why did I have to lose everything! ..." "..." Raven idles for a few seconds, before speaking to Addam. "If my theory is correct, You are not from this timeline. One of my processed theories is that you are from the future, who came here to a timezone before I've committed any activities that would make you have a grudge on me. Alternatively, your time machine might have malfunctioned and you were sent here... Are any of these theories correct?" Addam glares at the android, prepared to tell him off."You're trying to suggest that You're not the Raven Nasod I'm looking for!?" Addam said, his voice shaking, as he was on the verge of tears. "...It's...possible. I don't want to admit it, but I can't deny that I am not in my own world. My hatred could be...unwarranted." "A wrong timezone?..." Miri says, before looking at Addam. "What are you going to do now? Leave this timeline?" "And Miri." Raven states, still looking at the two. Miri turns her head to Raven. "What do you want?..." "I apologize for infiltrating the Blizzards' Residence a while ago. I was simply doing my job and following orders, and I live on my own free will outside of work." Raven replies. "Wha-... Then where's that other Shinju you were accompanied by; Leo?..." Miri asks. "I am afraid I cannot tell you." Raven states. Addam floats up to a nearby roof, sitting alone in silence. Miri jumps 10 meters into the air, and clings onto the roof Addam's floating on, and climbs up. "Addam..." Miri walks near Addam. "''Kehehe... ''I failed. I didn't find my way to the right time, or space...without the coordinates, I can't make it home. And as much as I'd like to turn that Nasod to pieces...I can't. He isn't the monster that I know...not the one that I need to see pay..." Addam said, facing out towards the sunset with a hand over his face in a vain attempt to hide his tears. Miri approaches Addam, and puts her arm on Addams shoulder. "Addam, it's alright. There's no need to hide your emotions. Until we can find a way back to your timeline... You can stick with me, your friend." "My f-friend?" Addam said, wiping the tears from his face. "Yeah. ^-^" Miri smiles at Addam. "What the hell gave you that idea!?" Addam said, an arrogant look suddenly overtaking the sadness that affected him previously. "There's no need to feel anger, Addam. I'll help you get you back to your timeline." Miri smiles at Addam. "Pshhh, as if..." Addam responded, turning his nose up to Miri. "Although...I could use an assistant. Especially one knowledgeable of this world's technology. I may have time for a few...'experiments', while we search for your dragon balls, as well." He finished, a sinister look crossing her face. Library Reading Slots (Magic XP) *Reading Slot 1 *Reading Slot 2 *Reading Slot 3 *Reading Slot 4 Library RP Area Battle Square The Battle Square is a large area where fighters can test their skills against one another as they use the different battling facilities. The Battle Coliseum stands high at the edge of the square. This is also where the training areas are located, which comes with Healing Chambers. Training Room (x50 Gravity) *Rhea II *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Healing Chamber X2 *Healing Slot 1 *Healing Slot 2 *Healing Slot 3 *Healing Slot 4 Healing Center (RP Area) Leo is seen dragging a blackened soot-covered Saiyan through the hallway of the Healing Center. It was Desaan. Leo looks at Desaan's unconscious body and says "You helped me get a bit stronger." He opens the door to the healing chamber and opens one of the pods, and dunks him in. "Once he's conscious, I might as well give him a Neutral District ID for helping me out." He thinks. Desaan finally clambers out of the Healing Chamber, feeling rejuvenated. "Where am I?" he asked of himself, seeing unfamiliar surroundings. He left the room, and after a moment found the training room. "Hmm... I could make use of this..." he thought, as he stepped inside. As soon as he did, the security system went off. "Intruder alert. ID not detected. Identify yourself." Leo walked into the training area, and said "Leo Shinju. That person is a guest of mine." "Identified." The system goes back to normal. "So, you're finally awake, eh?" Leo said. "If you're wondering where you are, you are on the Central District of Planet Miel. If you wanna walk around the city without being shouted at by the security system, you best carry an ID Pass to the District." Leo hands Desaan a personal Central District ID Pass. "If you have anything t'ask, then I'll be around the town square; just beside the Training Block." Desaan turned toward Leo, taking the ID. "Thanks... You took me to another planet...?" "Yeah. I was broke, so I brought you to this planet. Hospital treatment, gyms and all of that are free of charge as long as you have an ID for the district you're in." Leo says. Desaan nodded at this. "Makes sense... The Training Rooms sure come in handy" He paused, then laughed slightly. "Maybe one day, I'll be able to fight you again, and maybe this time, I'll win..." Leo smirks. "Heh, I'd like to see you try. But anyways, feel free to use the training block. But stay out of the other districts... Unless you get IDs for each district as well." Desaan glances toward the Training Rooms. "I would never turn down a chance to get stronger..." He then turns back to Leo. "What are you going to do then? This is your home, isn't it?" Leo walks towards the doorway and says "I'll be outside the Training Block. And after a while, I'll go to the Shinju District." He walks out of the doorway and heads on to the Town Square. Desaan watches the man leave, before shrugging and turning once more toward the Training Room. "Let's do this!" He tells himself as he throws himself inside. Battle Coliseum Coliseum Stands (RP Area) Orbiting Lasers Tsurugi bought this from the PTO. Orbiting Lasers are very strong and supportive lasers, as they can become very beneficial in battles due to it inflicting a large amount of damage to enemy. The Orbiting Lasers are lasers that orbit around your planet and lock on to a desired target. In doing so, these lasers are undodgeable as they do 30,000 damage to a opponent or group, and can be fired any time once every 3 turns. Have this apart of your planet to separate your own from the rest. Tsurugi and anyone who has permission, may enter their passcode in it and use it freely during battles. Arena *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Jellal *Alyra Noveria *Battle Slot 4 *Battle Slot 5 *Battle Slot 6 *Battle Slot 7 *Battle Slot 8 *Battle Slot 9 *Battle Slot 10 *Battle Slot 11 *Battle Slot 12 *Battle Slot 13 *Battle Slot 14 *Battle Slot 15 *Battle Slot 16